To go on without him
by Metoochocolate
Summary: One-shot. King Elessar has passed, how can his beloved Arwen and his best friend Legolas continue? AU, please R&R!


A/N: _So this is just a sort one shot on the feelings of Arwen and Legolas after Aragorn or Estel dies. Warning to you, front part has angst, back part has suicide, how gloomy ;) oh yah, I don't own lotr_

They sat together, one on each side of him, holding his hand, with him till the end. Arwen leant forward and kissed Aragorn's forehead, gently brushing away the white strands of hair. Legolas watched holding his hand, trying to comfort his old friend as he took his last breath. When he finally passed, the whole kingdom was silent. _King Elessar was gone. _Something they found hard to accept. For the two elves, it was worse. They felt empty and completely void, and they looked like they had morphed into hollow shells - pale, a little transparent, and lifeless.

Arwen looked into Legolas' eyes.

"It's time, tomorrow then." she whispered.

"Are you sure about this Arwen? You have Eldarion", Legolas said, probing Arwen's face.

"I have told you, Valinor is now beyond my reach and without Estel, I go on. My life has always been tied to his, but you, Legolas, you still can go to Valinor!"

"And I have told _you_ Arwen, my father and mother are now in the halls of Mandos, as is my best friend. I seek only to follow them as quickly and painlessly as possible."

Each tried to dissuade the other, although it had been decided already that both would be going.

The next day was the funeral. Leaders, soldiers and common folk from Gondor and Arnor gathered at the courtyard of Minas Tirith, the same place where Aragorn was crowned. Even the rulers of Rohan and Harad were there, for Aragorn was much loved by all.

The funeral was sombre but resplendent, filled with songs of Aragorn's valour and wisdom, befitting the love these people had for the passing king. Although the songs were magnificent and moving, the two elves found no solace in them. For the mortals, their grief would fade in time. For the immortals, grief would never fade. Both Arwen and Legolas felt as though their hearts had broken into prices. Arwen had lost her love, and Legolas had lost his best friend, his brother almost. Aragorn was his constant companion who understood him. The thought that he would never see Aragorn again pained him more than any battle wound he had suffered.

After the funeral, both elves made their way back to their chambers. Once Arwen was safely in her chamber doors, she collapsed into tears. She clung desperately onto his pillow for comfort on the bed she now occupied alone. She could still smell his scent on the pillow and every breath she took slashed through her heart like a knife. The grief was so strong that she knew she would not survive it until she faded.

The next morning, just before dawn, two slender figures, dressed in simple grey lothlorien cloaks, strode noiselessly as only elves could out of the gate. They acknowledged no one, not even the guard, and no one saw them. Legolas stared at the grey sky, remembering the days when he and Aragorn would go riding at the crack of dawn. Those days were lost to him now, never to be reclaimed, and he felt the same excruciating pain in his chest every time he thought of his best friend since his death.

They reached the lake where they so often came with Aragorn. It's surface was reflective and smooth. Both elves shed their cloaks, revealing simple elven clothing. Arwen's circlet, given to her by her father, had been given to her granddaughter. Legolas' bow, quiver and twin hunting knives, all of which he held dear, were gifted to Gimli to remind the dwarf of the times they had together.

Two pairs of elven boots stepped soundlessly into the water, taking their owners deeper in. Arwen looked at Legolas, seeking reassurance. Although she had no wish to live, walking into the face of death was not easy, even for an elf. Legolas took her hand and smiled. That was all Arwen needed to quieten her anxiety and she immediately felt at peace.

Arwen and Legolas took the last few steps to immerse themselves completely in water, and together they exhaled their last breaths and calmly waited for oblivion to claim them.

The trees, and indeed even the animals, grieved at the loss of the last two elves on Middle Earth. Summoning up the power given to them by the elves at the beginning of time, the trees retrieved the two bodies, still ethereal looking, and gently encased them in their roots.


End file.
